Many types of vehicles, including sports utility vehicles, pick up trucks, and vans, are raised off the ground farther than normal passenger automobiles. The increased height of the floor of the passenger cab from the ground makes it difficult to enter and exit these vehicles. Running boards are available to assist the driver and passengers in entering and exiting these vehicles. There exists numerous references describing various running board designs. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,589 to Delgado et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,035 to Waddington et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,991 to Gorsuch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,949 to Elwell, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,896 to Kravitz.